


Something is calling

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Kid Fic, Lasat, M/M, Mention of Death, Plans For The Future, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Twins, force-sensitive Kallus, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: In the smoke of a destroy slave camps, Kallus listen to a part of him he has repressed all his life in hope to find survivors.(Kalluzeb appreciation week Day 3: Force Sensitive Kallus—Adopting)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Something is calling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some RP with Ladyvader1984

During all these years working for the Galactic Empire, Alexsandr Kallus has seen enough atrocious action. Some of those acts have been by his how hand and they keep him awake at night. 

But the scene in front of him make his stomach turn. The slave camp is smelling like heavy smoke, burn flesh and death. 

Since the fall of the Empire after the battle of Endor, a lot of the prison and labour encampments have gone to hell. Some lucky case the captive has taken over and thrive. In other, like this one, the rebellion of the slaves have been stopped in the most violent way: mass execution and blaze. 

It has been a massacre. They arrive a few hours too late as some fire still burn around.

A mournful growl snaps him out of his thought. 

He turns his attention on the lasat behind him. Zeb is looking at the fuming rumble of the camps with a haunted look in his eyes. He seems about to go into a rage or something even disastrous. 

The Intel they have said there was a little group of Lasat in this camp. Now the chance of finding any survivors are slim. Kallus have seen enough dead lasat in his career. He can’t begin to imagine how this could be for Zeb. It likes reviving the worst day of his life. 

Knowing he must calm him down before he snaps, Kallus walk so they face each other and touch his cheek. 

“Zeb… Garazeb. Look at me.” He asks. His voice his gentle but firm. 

It takes a moment before the distant look in the green eyes slowly disappears and he finally focus on him. “Kallus.” He whimpers.

“I got your big guys…” he promises and runs his thumbs on his jawline. “Go back to the ship.”

“No! We need to check if anyone is still alive…. They can all be…” His voice broke and look down. 

“Zeb I’m sorry but the chances are….” Kallus begins before suddenly turning toward the camp.

Something is calling him.

Alexsandr hates this. He has some of those weird impression all his life but try to repress them. During his service to the Empire he would have been suspicious, if not dangerous, to act on them. Not mention it would have been hard to explain to his superiors he has taken action on gut feeling. Not that they would be a valid excuse.

After forty years, it has been a second nature for him to ignore that part of his mind. With being around Jarrus, Bridger and, more recently, Skywalker have made him wonder if there was more to it. It is risible to imagine he could have as little link the Force. 

But today he would do the one thing he never did; he would follow it.

“I need to check something.” He says as he made his way to the one detention block.

“Kallus waits!” Zeb yells.

Alexsandr could hear the lasat following him, but it looks so far behind him. His mind is focus on that one spot. 

He stops in front of the cell doors that have been torn to shred by blaster. 

“In there…” He mutters. “There is something in there.” 

He reaches to pull apart the remain the door, not caring how the metal dig through is gloves and it near to break the skin of his hand. 

“Karabast what are you doing!” Zeb curses as he tugs him back. “You are hurting yourself.”

“Zeb we need to go in… You have to trust me.” He pleads softly. Kallus knows he probably sound like he inhales a bit too much smoke but Zeb nods slowly.

“I have totally faith in you. Now step aside.” He says as he turns toward the door.

Kallus do as he asks and give his partner space to work. It didn’t take long for Zeb to tear it down. 

The foul smell that escape the room makes him recoil fast and cover his mouth. Kallus grabs his arms to stabilize him. Its clear Zeb has seen something that shocks him. His face his pales and his ears hang low.

“I will go.” The ex-agent says firmly. 

To his surprise Zeb did not fight him. It is must be bad. Kallus runs his hand down the muscular purple arm as he pushes past Zeb, offering him silent support and giving himself some courage.

He takes a deep breath before he passes the threshold. The sight makes him want to turn back. The room was small, damp and dirty, but the most disturbing image is in the rear of the cell. There are corpses of four lasat all press together like they were trying to protect each other. Yet they have been slaughtered. 

This must be some kind of universal punishment for all the terrible action he did in his life. Mostly on Lasan. Often when he wakes in cold sweet after a nightmare, feeling Zeb’s warm at his side, and wonder how he could ever forgive him. 

When Kallus could not himself.

He kneels beside the bodies checking if one of them has survived but they are not much hope.

That is when little whimper could be ears. 

With as much respect possible, he begins to lay the corpses down attempt to uncover out which one of them made that sound but couldn’t find a pulse. 

Did he hallucinate? 

It’s when he settles down the last one, a female lasat, that he saw what they have done. They have literally clawed a hole in the rocky wall and hide a bundle of old sheets in it. 

This is what has been calling him. 

Alexsandr feel his arms shaking as he unfolds a piece of the blanket and nearly jumps back when a tiny purple-gray hand grabs his fingers. He must have made yep in his surprise because the whimpering has grown into scare weeping.

“Kal? What is going on?” Zeb asks still frozen at the entrance. 

“I find survivors.” The human answer events if he needs to force the sound out of the lump in his throat. 

He hears Zeb walking toward him as he slowly picks the bundle out and totally unwraps. Not one but two tiny lasat infant look back at him, their eyes fill with fears.

“By the Ashla…” Zeb sobs as he drops on his knees beside his lovers as the sight was too much for him to stand.

“They are alive Zeb…” Kallus whispers not event trying to hide the tears that have garters in his eyes. He cradles them both in his arms. “It’s okay little one. You are safe now.”

Zeb hugs the three of them as he hums something in lasani. It takes Alexsandr a moment to realize it’s some kind of lullaby. That seems to do the trick as the kits begin to calm down. The one that have grabbed his finger early attach itself against his armour. Sharp and tiny claws digging in the fabric. 

Zeb gently gathers the second kitten against his chest not even flinching when the claws burrow in his fur. 

“We should go.” He announces keeping his eyes focusing on the precious cargo in his arms. Trying to block the terrible sight of more death. 

Kallus gets up careful not to disturb the one he is holding. He looks one last time at the fallen adults, he knows some rebels are coming and would offer them a proper burial. He still he feels he should say something to those that give their life so that little one could live. 

“Your sacrifices haven’t been in vain. We will bring those kits secure. You can rest in peace and go peacefully into Ashla’s embrace.” He whispers.

The way back to the Ghost is a quiet one as they just want to get them somewhere safe and far for any danger. Hera is waiting for them. She hasn’t been supposed to be there but it has been a sudden rescue mission. She pale a little when she saw their state and the small ones. She announces in the comm they were going to bring survivors back to the main feet to have them check up.

With Jacen sleeping in her quarter, she did need more excuse to fly away from here. Lucky Hera have some baby thing around the Ghost that Jacen has overgrown so they could at least dress the twins. They do not know if they are really siblings or not but now it is the easiest way to refer to them. 

The next few hours are a blur. Between getting to the medical bay of the main ships, having the kits check up, clean and feed. By some miracle the kittens, a boy and a girl, where mostly healthy, they were underweight and dehydrate but nothing that couldn’t be taking care of with food and rest. So, they have been allowed to leave the medbay yet must stay close. So they have been relocated to a temporary room where the infants can rest. 

It has taken him and Zeb’s time to find a way to keep them calm. They accidentally discover that lying together in the bed with the youngling between them do the trick. Alexsandr smiles softly watching the kits sleeping as he runs a finger on the little girl cheek following the stripe that begins to appear there. Her small hand refuses to let go of his clothes. The boy doing pretty much the same with Zeb.

“What are we going to do with them?” Zeb asks suddenly in a soft whisper.

Kallus looks up at him and frown seeing how agitate he is. His body is relaxed for the kitten’s sake but his expression has nothing calm about it. 

“We bring them back to the medbay tomorrow to check if they…” The human begins to answer before the lasat shake his head and interrupt him.

“I know that. I mean after that… What would happen to them Sasha?” Zeb mutters and looks back down at the kits between them. 

That makes the human pause. Zeb only use that nickname in private away from everyone. That makes him realize how this subject is really troubling his boyfriend. It’s probably in his mind since the second he has one of the infants in his arms. 

“Zeb, you have something in that big head of yours.” He whispers and reach to put his hand on his waist “Tell me.”

The lasat’s ears make a few back and frown as he seems to look for the right express his thought. Alexsandr runs his thumb on the small dim of his hips bone giving him the time he needs.

“I’m thinking we should bring them to Lira San. When they can travel.” Zeb explains his eyes never leaving the infants. 

The honour guard has told him about the home planet of the Lasat and all the survivors a few nights before the battle of Yavin. It has been such a relieve knowing he hasn’t a hand to eradicate a race. That the lasat still thrive to this day. 

“Sound like a great idea. I’m sure they could find a good family for them. “Kallus assures him feeling the need for a second opinion, but to his confusion that seems to only agitate the other man. 

“You see I thought we could maybe….” He reaches to scarce the back of his neck. “You know. Be their family.”

Kallus froze at this. Of all the situations he could have imagined this is not even remotely in the list of the thing he could envision. 

“Are you seriously asking me if I want to move in with you on your mother planet and adopted two kits?” He finally manages to articulate after a long silent.”

“It’s sound crazier when you say it like that.” Zeb chuckles nervously as he looks away. “We are better to forget about it.”

Kallus realize they never talk about the future. With both of them are forged by war and combat, there is no way to know if tomorrow will come. You live day by day and hope for the best. With the last big blow, they have dealt to the Empire, they should probably take time to think about it. 

And fast. 

“I agree this is a little crazy.” He declares. “But so are most of our decision we have made.”

“Sasha?” Zeb whispers with so much hope in his eyes.

“You and I have been a fighter for long that we have forgotten to think about what we need one thing I am sure is that whatever tomorrow his throwing to use I would be at your side. There is nowhere else I want to be.” Alexsandr declares as he reaches to touch his cheek. “We never talk about children before and to tell the truth it not the kind of life I ever imagine for myself.”

The larger man leans him his touches, but his ears fall a bit the last part. So, he continues before he could open his mouth.

“This being says you always have the ability to make me question my position and turn my existence around in the best way, Garazeb.” He chuckles.

“Okay, now you have lost me.” Zeb mutters. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Kallus look at the sleeping kitten between them and realize he has taken his decision probably event before Zeb asks. The moment he has sensed them call, his whole being is ready to do anything for them.

“It’s a yes.” He responds. 

Zeb, lean in, careful not to crush the kits and kisses him deeply. Sasha answers with as much passion. This is a big decision, but one he did not even feel conflict about it.

"Now that we agree we are adopting them; we need to find them names.” Alexsandr says. 

“Karabast doesn’t look at me. Remember I’m the guy that uses Commander Meiloorun as an alias.” Zeb chuckles softly. 

Kallus smiles at that. “Well, we have some hours before next check up, no better time to learn about our kits personality and try to find the best one.

The soft and proud smiles on Zeb faces have melted his heart. 

“Our kits…. Love the sound of that.” He says in a whisper.

“Me too.” He confesses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
